I remember you
by Angelineb123
Summary: Fang knew the famous Giselle 'Max' Ride as a child. She wasn't famous then. They became close friends, two peas in a pod. Then fate rips them apart, moving Max far away from Fang. Fang thought it was the last he'd see of her, but at age sixteen he witnesses a long and sparkling white limousine pull up to his school. Guess who steps out through the


**Fang knew the famous Giselle 'Max' Ride as a child. She wasn't famous then. They became close friends, two peas in a pod. Then fate rips them apart, moving Max far away from Fang. Fang thought it was the last he'd see of her, but at age sixteen he witnesses a long and sparkling white limousine pull up to his school. Guess who steps out through the doors?**

It was a cold day. He was walking to school and he was already dreading it. As he came up to the school he noticed that a lot of people crowded around the school entrance. He walked up to his friend Damyan. He calls him Iggy because when they met he was wearing a wig, and he called it wiggy.

" What's going on?" Fang asked Iggy.

"Didn't you hear? The famous Giselle Max Ride is going to be attending our school! Out all of the schools in the world, she came back to this crummy old town," he said very loudly, causing a few people to turn their heads.

That's right folks, Giselle Max Ride used to live in Sierra Vista, Arizona.

"I wonder if she will remember us . . ." Iggy wondered out loud.

(Flashback)

"Hi, I'm Giselle!" said a girl who had run up to Nick, like they knew each other. The boy did not looked up.

"You ask a lot of questions. My name is Kadehin." He said while looking at the girl for the first time. She was very pretty. She had flowing brown hair with blond streaks in it, brown eyes with flakes of gold in them.

"I know I talk a lot. My mom says its a gift. Hey . . ., you have fangs!" Giselle giggled, noticing his long canines. "Kadehin sounds funny. You need a new name . . ., Oh, I know! Fang!"

From that day and out he was called Fang.

(End of flash back)

One day she just moved away.

"Fang! Dude! HELLO?! Earth to Fang!" a voice called out. It was Iggy.

"Huh? What?" I mumbled stupidly.

"She's here!" Iggy announced excitedly.

I saw a white limo pull up. Everyone swarmed it, cheering and yelling. Two men in black suits came out and opened the door. A girl stepped out and tapped one of the guys shoulders and he bent down and she whispered something in his ear. He nodded his head, nodded to the other guy and they both got back in the car. The girl, or should I say ' The famous Giselle Max Ride' because, well, she's famous now.  
Giselle stepped into my view and I felt my jaw drop on its own. The girl that stepped out was no regular person. She had flowing brownish-blonde hair, gorgeous brown eyes, long tan legs, a flawless face, and. . .Let's just say she was perfect in every single way.

"Dude, you're catching flies." Iggy teased, laughing.

"Whatever. Let's go to class before we get run over by the mob."

I walked into the school and went straight to the office to get my schedule and books. The school was ok. It was very technology-oriented, but that's what you get when you go to one of the best schools in the country: Conoel Smith High School.

*** don't mine me I'm just a line break. I said don't mine me! ***

"Kadenhin?" I heard the office lady call.

"It's Fang, Miss." I informed her. I hated my name, and only go by what Giselle called me when we were kids.

"Right. Anyways, I need you to show a new student around. OK?"

"Sure, I can do that." I replied, already knowing who I would be showing around the school.

"Thank you. You will find her in the main hall."

" Oh, and here is your schedule. Sorry, I forgot," the lady called again, sticking her hand out with my schedule.

**Homeroom- science**

**1st hour- math**

**2nd hour- reading**

**3rd hour- writing**

**4th hour- social studies**

**5th hour- P.E.**

**Lunch**

**6th hour- Reasearch Foundation.**

**7th hour- history**

**9th hour- choir**

**10th hour- study skills**

I walked down to locker 414 and put in the combination 21, 11, 17. I'm pretty sure I can remember that. After all, those are the ages of my family members. My mom is twenty-one, my sister Annie is eleven, and my brother Morgan is seventeen. I'm sixteen years old.

I don't have a dad. He was a butt head who got drunk and slept with different women each and every night. One night he went out to a bar and on his way home, with a new girl, he got into the car accident that killed the both of them. I was twelve, my sister was three, and my brother was thirteen. My sister doesn't remember really anything about him, but Sam and I remember every single thing he ever did.

Oh shoot ! I have to get Giselle from the main hall. I started to run towards it until...

**Hey everyone sorry for the cliffy I had to! I would like to thank 0Falcon0 for all of her help And that she is one of the best writers on fanfiction so read her stories and I'm pretty sure your like it.  
**

**- Angelineb123**


End file.
